With A Chance of Adventure
by realsunshine
Summary: In the Celebrity Edition of 'The Amazing Race', can Sonny and Chad survive eachother? And even possibly find the feelings they've had for eachother all along? // Now Complete.
1. You Have GOT to Be Kidding Me

**Prologue**

Chad's POV

"Hello gorgeous," I winked.

But no, not at anyone in particular. Just my own reflection. I mean, I would not say that to anyone other than me, and of coruse Sonn-

My thoughts were interuppted by none other than Sonny herself.

"Hey Chad." she said snidely.

"Sup, chucklehead?"

"Haha, very funny." she shot back sarcastically.

"So," I said, rolling my eyes at her cuteness. Sonny was cute. She was always cute. She couldn't do anything without being cute. Stupid cute.. "Whatcha need from the CDC?"

With that sentence came another eye roll, this time from Sonny. "Well, drama king, Marshall said he wants both the Mackenzie Falls and So Random! casts down to the commisary at 2."

"Eh, probably to tell about the record-breaking season that Mackenzie Falls has been having." I smirked.

"But why would he invite us 'chuckleheads' to the meeting?"

"I'm sure glad he did.." I said dreamily.

Wait. Crud. Did I just say that outloud?!

"Wait.. uh.. I-i-i," I managed to stammer.

Sonny just laughed as she headed to the door, and I was thankful she didn't turn around to see the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Whatever Chad!" she laughed, almost out the door.

"Yea.. see ya Munroe." I sighed.

Did that really just happen? Man, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I don't embarress myself in front of girls! Girls embarress themselves about me! Oh, but of course, not Sonny. Sonny was different than all of those _other_ girls.

_Stupid cute._

Sonny's POV

I was confused. Of all of the people working on this set, Chad said he was happy we 'randoms' were going to this meeting. Something's up with him.

Maybe he likes Tawni.

Ickk, the thought of Chad and Tawni dating gives me a weird feeling. But no way whatsoever was I jealous of Chad dating other girls! There's no slight pang of romantic feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper in my body at all!

At least... I hope not.

Chad's POV

I walked down to the Commisary fashionably late, about 2:15.

"Mr. Cooper," Marshall said sternly. "Thanks for joining us!"

"Well, psh, sorry, I was.." I said, thinking of an excuse. "helping an old lady cross the set!"

Marshall rolled his eyes, but decided to just get on with the important topic at hand.

"Okay, take a seat."

I scanned the room. The Falls cast to one side and 'Chuckle City' towards the other. But of course, all of the chairs were taken except for the one between Sonny and Portlyn. I walked over to the seat and sat down stiffly.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Tawni!" burst the giggly blonde.

"Alright, alright," said Marshall impatiently. "Enough with the names!"

Sonny quieted, as did I.

"Okay. Now, getting down to business..," he starts. "Fox is making The Amazing Race season 18. And they are doing a 'Celebrity Edition'! The money is going to a charity of your team's choosing. Two teams of two are coming from five of the major tween networks, and Condor Studios was chosen as one of them! So, I have all of your names in a hat, as you are the two most popular shows, so... let's get ready to pick!"

He grabbed two names from the black top hat.

"And our first team is... Tawni and Portlyn!"

I heard both of the girls' shrill laughs, and I chuckled in my head along with them.

Two bubbly, shallow girls on the same team? Now THAT makes some good reality television!

Sonny's POV

This competition seemed actually sorta fun! Although, I hope that Tawni and Portlyn.. ehh, to simply put it, kill eachother.

"And our second and final team is..." he said, drawing two more names. "Sonny and Chad!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I gasped, looking over at Chad.

But all Chad did was sling his arm around me and say, "Sup teammate!?"

I cannot believe that Chad Dylan Cooper was actually happy about this whole situation! I sat there, mouth gaping open for who knows how long, while all of our castmates stared in disbelief. But, I guess I can survive a month or so with Chad. I mean, it's for a good cause, right?

I went to go pack, but Chad ran after me and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Hey Sonny?" he questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to wear something cute, we_ are _gonna be on camera, you know." he winked. And then he ran off. But really, I wasn't surprised. I mean, he _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

Chad's POV

Wow, was I ever shallow. But that's just one of my qualities, maybe she doesn't like it, but oh well! It's not like I've never made comments about her appearence before. Her pretty, dark hair. Those beautiful brown eyes..

UGH! Snap out of it Chad! You _cannot _like Sonny.

Well, whatever. I'll pack, we're leaving early tomorrow morning.


	2. Wow, Can Somebody Say 'Awkward?

**Chapter Numero Uno!**

Sonny's POV

I arrived outside to see Marshall and Tawni. Tawni looked basically flawless, considering the fact that is was 6AM. Her hair was down and curled, and she wore a red v-neck top, dark skinny jeans, and tan boots. I really am a morning person, but I don't see the point in getting all dolled up for this. I wore my hair down, threw on a neon green tank top, some denim shorts, and black converse. And of course arriving 'fashionably late' were Chad and Portlyn. We put all of our bags in the back and drove off to LAX in the studio's limo. I had only one bag, but Tawni, Chad, and Portlyn all have between four and six bags!

"Geez, Chad," I smiled. "I didn't know the _king_ of drama was such a princess."

He smirked back at me. "Really Sonny, really?"

I just laughed and turned towards the window. Marshall was beginning to explain some rules for the competition.

"One, you must stay within 30 feet of your partner, unless stated otherwise. Two, try to keep the bickering to a minimum, and three, for you mixed gender pairs," he winked at Chad and I. "no fooling around."

Chad chuckled nervously, and I burst into a fit of laughter. I swear, I have never heard that boy truly laugh. It's always a little 'ha ha' or 'hehe' but nothing that ever really seemed.. authentic happiness.

"Marshall, you have nothing, and I mean NOTHING to worry about!" I reassured him.

Chad's POV

Sonny looked cute today. I usually didn't like Converse on girls, but she made them work. _Crud._ I really need to get Sonny off of my mind. What I should be thinking about is winning. Ratings are already amazingly high, but winning this one million dollars.. and of course, donating it to a charity, would make them skyrocket! As we pulled up to the front of the airport terminal, I observed the teams. Hmm. Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network (wait.. why is Cartoon Network even on here? It's not like anyone actually watches their dumb shows anyway.) and Disney XD (_What?_ Disney gets two networks on here? Talk about an advantage.

But it's not like it matters, though. I'm going to crush the competition (aha, or should I say non-competition. It's not like any of those losers have a chance), with their bad hair, bad acting, and ugly clothes! Oh, and Sonny will too. But that's not the point. I will win. And that, my friends, is all that matters.

Sonny's POV

"Hello celebrities, and welcome to.." said a calm Phil Keoghan, host of the show.

"The Amazing Race 18!" shouted back the contestants. Except for Chad, but we all knew that was a given.

I, on the other hand, was beaming off rays of happiness! Even if I was partners with - ugh - Chad, I get to travel all around the world, and even possibly win a million dollars for a charity!

"You will be headed off to Paris, and can ride on either economy or business class."

That particular statement got some groans, mainly from Chad and Portlyn.

"For the day, each team gets 1000$ for spending, and a backpack filled with the money, among other things." he said while handing us small backpacks. I unzipped it to check out the contents inside. The money, some water bottles, a flashlight, one blanket, and snacks.

"Your luggage and all it's contents will be shipped from rest point to rest point, but you will not see it until tonight! This is all you have."

With this statement, along came more moans and groans. But once again, mainly from Chad and Portlyn. I just sat there wondering quite a few things. For one, why did we only get one blanket? I mean, except for Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan, we were the only mixed gender team, but still, they could've included just one more! And when we get to the rest point, will we get seperate rooms? Or even worse.. one bed? I shuddered at the thought.

It seemed like Phil was done with his spiel, so I got ready to get started. Chad, on the other hand, was acting as if he were at the spa, laying back and relaxing.

"Chad, come on!" I whisper-shouted. "It's almost time to go!"

He responded to that with a nod.

"Alright teams?" Phil started to say. "3, 2, 1... GO!"

I watched as the other teams scattered and ran towards the terminal entrance.

"Come on Chad!" I yelled as I got up.

He kept sitting, and I was getting irritated.

"Come. On." I commanded.

"Ooh, feisty." he flirted, although he finally got up.

"You just love making me mad, huh?" I asked.

"I am offended you'd even ask me that Sonny!" he gasped, putting his hand over his mouth. I laughed at him.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get some tickets. Whaddya say, economy or business?"

"I can't believe Phil Keoghan made me ride anything but first class, I mean, I'm better looking than him!" he whined. "And, I bet I'm richer too."

I sighed, and just bought two business class tickets to Paris, departing at 7:30. I looked at my phone. We had about 5 minutes to get to the ticket checking counter, and considering Chad walks slower than a sloth, I decided we should leave already.

"Get up," I said to him. "We got a plane to catch."

Chad's POV

I sighed as the lady checked our passports and tickets.

"Whut's wong with wittle Chaddykins?" teased Sonny. "The big star is tirwed alweady?"

"No," I mumbled. "Not tired, just sleepy."

Sonny laughed. "Is there a difference?"

"I'm not even kidding, I was up all last night thinking about.." I defended. "nothing. I'm a serious insomniatic, I can't ever sleep."

_Wow. _Smooth Chad, smooth.

Sonny just laughed a little more, and turned towards the lady checking our tickets and passports.

The one thing I noticed about the once tired, bored looking woman was that when we walked up, a smile appeared on her face. Odd. I hope she's not another CDC stalker. She couldn't be a Sonny stalker. Sonny isn't famous enough.

"So, why are you two lovebireds off to Paris?" she asked dreamily. "A little.. romantic vacation?"

I blushed deeply at the thought, as did Sonny.

"No, no, no, no, no,no. Really, w-we hate eachother." I said nervously.

"Psh, yea! Hate for sure!" Sonny agreed, playfully slapping me on the arm.

"Riiiight." said the checking lady as we walked along towards the gate.

Sonny's POV

"Wow," I nervously giggled. "Can someone say 'awkwaaard'?"

Chad just smiled, and we sat down in our seats. I had gotten the window seat, and to my surprise, Chad didn't argue for it.

"So, I wonder what the challenge is?" he wondered outloud. Him making small talk? That usually didn't happen a lot. Something seemed off about him. I decided to ask him.

"Chad, really, what's up with you?" I questioned. "You seem... different."

"Psh, whatever," he answered. "I'm not different, I'm still amazingly goodlooking, right?"

"Yep, once an annoying jerkthrob, always an annoying jerkthrob."

Chad didn't argue with me on that one, but he chuckled.

"Whatever, let's just relax for a bit. The flight is like, 7 hours long."

Ew, 7 hours next to Chad? Oh well, it's not like it'll be awkward or anything, right?


	3. Do Ya Wanna Be My Girl?

**Chapter Numero Dos!**

Chad's POV

My God. And Sonny thought I was tired. Here I was, five or so hours into the flight, and Sonny was already asleep with her head on my shoulder. Man, did she look even more beautiful when she slept. So pretty, so peaceful. I reached down and kissed her forehead, but she suddenly woke up. _Crap._

"Uhh," she asked, eyebrows furrowed. "why are you so close to my face?"

I was panicked, thinking of a reason to even be so close to her face (other than kissing her), but I was dumbstruck. I couldn't think of any reasons at all!

"I - uh, was just," I stuttered. "Uh.. nothing!"

"Okay weirdo, whatever." she smiled, and proceeded to go back to bed, head still on my shoulder. I smiled. Maybe she feels the same way about me like I feel about her.

Sonny's POV

I sat there, thinking about Chad for a couple of minutes before falling asleep again.

_"Aw Chaddykins.." I said, gazing out at the stars. "This is so beautiful."_

_Newlyweds Chad and I were on a honeymoon in Hawaii, and Chad had set out a candle lit dinner for us on the beach. It was around 9PM, getting darker, and we had gone outside to enjoy a late dinner._

_"And it's all for you." He smiled. _

_We ate and sipped wine when I accidentally knocked over a few of the candles, which caught the blanket on fire, which catches Chad on fire!! _

_"No!! No Chad!! Nooo!" I screamed._

And then I woke up. Chad sat there staring at me with quite the funny smile on his face. "Sonny, you know you... sleeptalk." he said, blushing.

"Oh, uh," I stammered. "I wasn't talking about you Chad, I was talking about that _other Chad. _Yeah, you know him. And then in my dream, he caught on fire!"

"It's alright Sonny, it was a dream. This 'other Chad' is fine." he replied, half sweet, half sarcastic.

"You know, you can be nice sometimes." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's one of my many _Chadtastic_ qualities." he smirked.

Chad's POV

I knew that Sonny was going to fall for my Chad charisma, sooner or later. The flight attendant was pushing a cart full of snacks down the aisle of the stuffy plane. "Hey, can I have a pack of peanuts for me and my girl here?"

"Chad, since when am I your 'girl'?" Sonny smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Munroe. I was _pretending._"

Her smile faded, and she looked the other way, out the window.

"Why, do ya wanna be my girl?" I wink.

"No, it's," she started. "Nevermind."

I frowned too. Well, whatever. We were going to touch down in Paris in 20 minutes. And even while on a reality television show, Paris is the city of romance. And Chad Dylan Cooper knows romance.

Sonny's POV

I sighed. I thought that Chad was actually being affectionate towards me. Not that I enjoyed it or anything. Like we said to the ticket checker, we hate eachother!

"We are about to land in Paris!" said an overly perky voice from the loud speaker. "It's 76 degrees farenheit, with a slight breeze!"

Around five minutes later, we were told to grab our carry-ons and go have fun in Paris!

Oh yeah, this was gonna be truckloads of fun.

_Truckloads._


	4. FRENCH FIGHT!

**A/N: Yay! People like my story! Well, a few people! And yes, sorry if I make Chad a **_**little too goofy **_**in this one, and I'm not stereotyping that all French people hate Chad Dylan Cooper. And yes, my French is horrible. I just threw together a few words that I know in French. **_**S'amuser!**_** (enjoy in French. I think. XD) And the really long, complicated sounding things.. were taken from the Bing translator, not my own knowledge.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.. And I forgot to put these for the last three chapters. Sorry! **

**Chappie Numero Tres!**

Chad's POV

"So, Sonny, where is this challenge at?" I asked.

"Hmm.." she examined the clue. "It's at this cafe called '_Le Petit Fromage'._ The Little Cheese."

I laughed at the restaurant name. "'The Little Cheese'?"

She nodded, laughing. "Kay, let's get a cab."

I waved over a taxi and we got in, although before I knew it, a short, very French cab driver was striking up conversation with Sonny and I.

"Oh, L'étoile de télévision américaine, Chad Dylan Cooper!" he spoke with a thick accent.

I looked at my translator on my phone, making sure my answer wasn't stupid. _The American television star_. Oh, psh, yeah!

"Yes," I replied confidently. "Yes, I am, and by the way, we're headed to the cafe, _Le Petit Fromage_."

"Oh," his happy tone dropped. "Je vous déteste."

I entered that into the translator. What?_ I hate you? _How could he?!

"Well," I angrily replied. "I got a thing or two to say to y-"

"Chad," Sonny whisper-shouted. "Don't start getting on the bad side of people today!"

"Sorrryyy." I whined. "It's not like it's _my_ fault that the short French dude is hatin' on CDC."

"Vous savez, j'entends vous chamailleries amour oiseaux y!" he angrily muttered under his breath.

_You know, I can hear you bickering love birds back there._ What?!

"Nous ne sont pas les oiseaux de l'amour!" I shouted back. _We are NOT love birds!_

_Great._ Now I'm having a French fight with a taxi driver. How low can I stoop?

"Est-ce trop!" he shouted. _Are too!_

"Ne pas!" I shouted back. _Are not!_

"Que ce soit, célébrité stupide, ici vous êtes sur le petit fromage." _Whatever, stupid celebrity, here you are at 'Le Petit Fromage'._

I paid the guy his money, in US dollars, and Sonny and I were off before he could tell me to give him his money in _Francs _or_ Euros. _

_"Bonjour, stupide chauffeur de taxi."_ I mumbled.

Sonny smiled. "I can see the headlines now," she started to say. "_'Chad Dylan Cooper gets in a fight with a French taxi driver.'"_

I chuckled. "He's the one who started it!"

We walked into the door of the small cafe. It was very quaint, but quite beautiful. I went towards the table in the back of the room. I read the challenge card.

_You're in a cafe, filled with delicious food. Bet you're hungry, huh? Which one of you LOVES cooking?_

"Sonny, you like cooking?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Besides comedy, cooking is one of my favorite things to do."

I read the rest of the clue. _Whoever loves it more is the audience for today, while the other is the cook! You can make any possible meal, but only with the ingredients found in Le Petit Fromage... good luck!_

_Crap._ "Sonny, it says I have to cook."

"And..?"

"I can't cook. Wanna switch?" I deviously smiled.

Sonny's POV

I pointed to the chef sitting in the corner.

"She can tell if we cheat," I said. "So, no."

"Okay, whatever," he rolled his eyes. "have fun watching me burn this place down."

I laughed. "Wait," I wondered outloud. "how many clues are there?"

He looked over at the table. "Nine. Well, ten, including ours."

"Well, at least you can take your time. We're the first ones here."

Chad walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the refridgerator and cabinets. "What about two turkey sandwiches?"

"Eh, not bad. It technically _is_ a meal."

"Chef Chad to the rescue then!" he laughed, starting to make the sandwiches.

I hadn't ever seen this goofy side of Chad before. He was always so... _serious._ I was actually starting to like him. But no, not the way you think. As a friend. And only a friend. Still no romantic feelings for him. _At all._

He took four slices of wheat bread, some turkey, mayonnaise, and cheddar cheese, and put them together. I smiled, probably the other teams would think 'meal' meant, all fancy French, with a side and drink.

He took the food over to the chef, and she handed the blonde haired, three-named boy the next clue. He began to read it outloud as he walked towards me, plates still in hand.

"You are the very first team to finish your Roadblock challenge, and have the power to Yield another team, causing them to have to stay here for an extra thirty minutes after they finish the Roadblock. Please write the name of the team you choose on the Yield sign, and write your names at the bottom. However, for you _kinder_ teams, Yielding is optional. After this, proceed to the 'Eiffel Tower' for your next task, a Detour." A list below showed us the names of all of the teams.

"I don't know about this, Chad." I sighed. "It seems mean to yield someone."

"But Sonny," he argued. "Selena Gomez is a big competitor! And remember, she was trying to set us up with eachother! And her partner is Miley Cyrus!"

"I still don't-" I started.

"Sonny, it gives us an advantage," he said, seriously. "And you _do_ want to win, right?"

"Fine, fine," I gave up. It's not like I was going to win this argument. We wrote their names on the sign and ours at the bottom. They were going to _hate, _and I mean_ hate _us for this.

Chad's POV

As we walked away from _Le Petit Fromage_, I watched a cab pull up, and out of it walked out Selena and Miley. I began to ran.

"Slow down!" yelled Sonny. "I can't run that fast!"

I waited up for her, and we began our journey towards the Eiffel Tower, the large monument looming over the background of the city. It wasn't that far from here, I could tell. After about ten more minutes of walking, I watched Sonny run towards the sign holding the 'Detour.' What was a detour anyway? I've never watched this show before. I thought it was stupid.

Sonny began reading the challenge. "You have two choices, to either climb to the highest observation deck of the Eiffel Tower and take pictures (for proof) then walk all the way down (the camera will be given to you at the top), or to go to the bike shop across the street, one of the largest in the world, and find a certain bike. It is your choice."

"Let's do the Eiffel tower one. It can't be that far up there, right?"

And with that, we embarked on our journey to the highest visitor-accessable point of the Eiffel Tower.

*about.. 1 hour later*

I walked down the last step of the never-ending spiral that the French called a 'staircase'. Sonny was right behind me, out of breath.

"Geez," she gasped. "That was crazy."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But some view up there, huh?"

She nodded in agreement, and smiled.

I looked at the clue we had gotten at the top. It read..

_Lemme guess, your extremely tired, huh? Well, catch a ride to La Belle Vue, and check in, then it's time to relax and eat. _

It showed the address below, and I once again translated the name. The Beautiful View.

We caught a cab, and I told the bored man the address, while I prayed that I wouldn't have to get into another French fight with a taxi driver.

~*~

**Oh yeah! FRENCH FIGHT!**

**Soo.. DO YA WANNA CLICK EET!? **

Ehh Noooh... NEVAR!

**Fine. Then I shall. **

***clicks* **


	5. Stalkerazzi, SNL, and Sleep

**A/N; So.. how's it going? I don't really have anything to write on this author's note. And yes, I don't cuss. I keep it clean! So sorry, but I substitute different words for cuss words. If you have suggestions where they should go, country or cities, for the next challenges, just tell me! Their next location.. let's just say, is quite **_**chile.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. *sadddness***_

**Chapter.. Quatre!**

Sonny's POV

We arrived at La Belle Vue, which it's name truly lived up to the expectations brought upon it. The hotel was a highrise that overlooked Paris, quite the panoramic view. Waiting outside of it was a French artist, painting on a canvas, and Phil Keoghan.

"Welcome to Paris," the French artist said, as we met them where they were standing.

"Sonny and Chad, you guys have just finished in," Phil started. "First!"

I screamed in joy and in a burst of randomness, kissed Chad on the cheek. Seconds later, I realized what I did.

"I, uh," I said, embarrassed. "Heh.."

I started to whisper to Phil. "Can you.. cut these sorta things from the tape?"

He whispered back to me. "Yes, yes we can."

I sighed in relief, and went back to the happiness of first. "Woo! First!"

"And, as a prize of winning first, you guys get the penthouse suite of the La Belle Vue, which has the absolute best view in this whole town," Phil went on. "But, don't get used to these lavish accomodations, because they won't last for long."

The smile on Chad's face faded. I knew what he was probably thinking; _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I deserve these 'lavish' accomodations, and better!_

"Go on in, here are your keys, and your luggage. The suite is on the 30th floor."

I grabbed my one bag, and watched as Chad grabbed a luggage cart for all of his five bags. What a princess.

We waved goodbye to the camera crew as we walked through the automatic doors of La Belle Vue.

My eyes widened at the luxury of the lobby, but to Chad it was just another hotel. We went into the ginormous elevator, and I pushed the button to take us up to the 30th floor. When we had gotten there, it was a small hallway leading to a large, double-door entrance. I unlocked the room and stepped in, and started looking around, forgetting to keep the door open for Chad and his luggage cart.

"GODDANGIT SONNY!" he yelled, as the door hit him in the face.

Oopsie! I re-opened the door with a sheepish grin. "Soooorry." I replied. He just pushed in the cart, unloaded the cart, and walked out.

"I'm gonna go return this." he said. The last glimpse of his face that I saw, he had a bruise on his cheek. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television, seeing what was on. There was nothing good, so I just tuned into Mackenzie Falls. It was only six.. I wondered what else there was to do here.

Chad's POV

As I waited in the elevator to get down to the lobby, I rubbed the bruise on my cheek. That hurt, but really, it wasn't THAT bad. As the door opened, I watched as Selena and Miley walked in through the automatic doors. Crap, here they come. I quickly pushed the luggage cart away, almost hitting Cole Sprouse in the process, and leaned against the wall nearest the elevator. I watched as the glared at me.

"Thanks to you, we came in 4th!" Miley whined. "Jerk."

"Why'd you have to choose us?" Selena questioned. "So you and Sonny could have the penthouse suite all to yourselves?"

"Go away," I said. "We won, it's not like you would've anyways."

"So you did want the penthouse suite?" Selena interrogated me. "You never said no!"

I walked into the elevator. "No. Well, I did, but not to share with Sonny." And right before the door clicked shut, I just had to say - "PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!"

Sonny's POV

Chad walked into the room, and I quickly switched off Mackenzie Falls before he could see I was watching it.

I turned back to see him smirking. "Aha, Munroe. YOU WERE WATCHING MACKENZIE FALLS!"

"Psh, no!" I said in a high pitched voice. He could tell that I was lying.

"You just couldn't stand not seeing my face for 5 minutes, huh Munroe?"

"Really Chad," I replied. "There's nothing on TV. Nothing. At. All. So I just decided to watch your little 'Falls' show."

He rolled his eyes, but decided not to keep arguing with me. Although I know he liked arguing with me.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming?" he asked. "I heard they have a great pool here."

I smiled. "Sure, let's go swimming," I said, knowing he didn't know my evil plan. "Lemme grab my swimsuit."

I opened up my suitcase and grabbed my red swimsuit. It was like a bikini, but with red short shorts.

"I'll be just a sec!"

Chad's POV

I went to change in the other bathroom, although I hoped that I wouldn't get my hair wet. We'd be leaving for our next top in 12 hours, so at around 5:45 in the morning. I wouldn't have time to do my hair and everything. Not that it takes much to get my hair this perfect, though. I changed into my swimming trunks and grabbed one of the Egyptian cotton towels I brought, and waited in the living room for Sonny. She stepped out of the bathroom in a red swimsuit, and we were off to the pool.

Sonny's POV

As we walked onto the pool area, I smiled deviously, hoping Chad didn't see. But alas, he did.

"What do you have planned, Munroe?" he asked.

"Hmm," I said, as we were walking towards the edge of the pool. He had set his towel down on a table, as did I. We get closer and closer to the edge. "THIS!" and I push him in.

He came up from underwater with a shocked expression on his face. "Smart, Munroe. Smart." He reached out his hand. "BUT NOT SMART ENOUGH!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I screamed out of joyful shock.

I looked around the pool area, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw cameras, but not those of the camera crew. "Uhh," I mumbled to Chad. "do you see them?"

"See who?" he asked, eyes sparkling from the reflection of the water.

"Them," I said, pointing towards the men hiding in the bushes surrounding the area.

"It's the.. paparazzi." he ducked under the water, as they came out and swarmed us.

The calls of 'Why are you here? Are you two together? Tell us!' echoed all around, as I pushed through the crowd, grabbed my towel, and gestured to Chad to come with me.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!?" Chad yelled at the stalkerazzi. "WE'RE ON A STINKING TELEVISION SHOW, AND WE'RE NOT TOGETHER! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS GO STALK MILEY CYRUS OR SOMETHING!?"

He grabbed his towel and walked quickly into the lobby, as we opened the door, they kept in a crowd and followed us in. I opened the door and kept it open just long enough to let Chad in, before heading up to the 30th floor.

While in the elevator, I sighed and leaned again the back of it.

"God," I said. "So much for peaceful swimming."

"Yeah," he replied, as aggravated as I am. "and, I got my hair wet for nothing!"

The door opened, and we went into the suite. I sighed. It was only 6:30, and I was seriously bored. Since the _stalkerazzi_ were here, we couldn't go out and sight-see, or even go downstairs! I just grabbed my pajamas, a tee shirt and plaid pajama pants, and went into the bathroom, and came out minutes after that. Chad was done changing too, and was on the couch watching Saturday Night Live.

Chad's POV

"So, Munroe." I said. "Whatcha wanna do?"

She sighed, and plopped down next to me. "I honestly don't know. We can't go downstairs or anywhere, considering the stalkerazzi, and other than the TV and computer, there's not much to do up here."

"No kidding, Munroe." I mumbled. We continued to watch the marathon of the comedy show for two or three hours, and Sonny was sound asleep, head on the arm of the couch, with her legs bent into her knees. Then, she stretched, and her legs were across my lap. She smiled in her sleep, and I went on watching 'The Funniest Of Will Ferrell', for maybe two more hours. I decided that Sonny should go sleep on her bed. The couch was certainly comfortable, although those beds were much better. I didn't want to walk her up though, I knew how I got when people woke me up unessecarily. I gently picked her up and carried her over to her bedroom. She was actually quite light. But she woke up.

"Uhh," I said. "Hi Sonny!"

"Morning Chad," she smiled, wiping the sleep from her eyes."Wait, it's not morning."

"Yeah," I replied. "It's only.. 11:30."

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to your bed." I replied. "You were out for like, 2 hours."

"Ohh, thanks." she thanked me, before I let her down onto the bed.

"Night, Sonny." I said, turning off the light in her room.

"Good night, Chad." she mumbled, already half asleep.

I went and turned off the TV and went into my bedroom. I sighed as I took one last glimpse of Paris, because I knew when I woke up, we'd be off and running to our next spot, where Phil told me it was quite chile. Or chilly. I wasn't sure which one he said. Whichever, I knew it wasn't going to be quite like Paris.

I reminisced on the day at I laid there, staring out the window. The flight over, Making a turkey sandwich, going to the Eiffel Tower.. seeing that amazing view from up there, seeing how happy Sonny was that we came in first, that kiss on the cheek, her slamming the door in my face (on accident, though), her pulling me into the pool, the stalkerazzi finding us, watching a SNL marathon, hearing Sonny's beautiful laugh..

Man, what an amazing day this was. I hoped that the rest were going to be like this. And with that, I fell asleep.


	6. I Learned From You

**A/N: Eep! Their going to.. a place that's chile. Or chilly. Take your pick, but you will find out in this chapter! Thanks for all of the great reviews so far! I want maybe 20 or so before I get to the 9th chapter, although you know, it's just a goal, nothing big if it doesn't happen.. & here there will be some Spanish, because that's what these .. chilly/chile people speak. **

**Disclaimer: )= rawr i don't own anything! nothing! nada! zip! zer-- oookay, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter Cinco! **

Sonny's POV

I blinked open my eyes, but the sight I saw wasn't what I thought I would. As I looked up, I saw Phil Keoghan and the camera crew.

"AHH!" I screamed, surprised from their presence.

"Sonny," Phil said as he bent down towards me and turned to face the camera. "You guys were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago, Chad is up and ready, all of your bags, except for yours, were placed in the truck for shipment, Chad has all of your guys' money and such, but he said we shouldn't wake you up if we didn't have to, but the second place team already left, so we decided it was time."

I jumped up, and got out of bed.

"Well then," I grinned to the camera as I grabbed my clothes and makeup from my suitcase. "See ya later!"

I rushed in the bathroom, to apply some mascara and eyeliner, to change, to even get my shoes on the right way! I can't believe I overslept!

As I ran through the living room, and through the door, I totally forgot that Chad was still sitting on the couch. He went through the door, and we got in the elevator. "Guess where we're going?" he smiled, grasping the clue.

"Where?" I wondered. It was apparently quite chilly. Or chile. I hope it wasn't cold. I didn't pack for cold weather.

"We're apparently going to the San Alfonso del Mar, which is a resort in Algarrobo, Chile."

"Aha! So it was Chile!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." he said, as we arrived in the lobby. I glanced over towards the sitting area, where Selena and Miley glared at us angrily.

"It's a new day!" I smirked at them. "Get over it."

"Ooh, Sonny," Chad grinned deviously. "Since when did you get so evil?"

"I learned from the best." I smiled to him.

Chad's POV

So wait, was she saying I was.. _evil_? No, she couldn't mean it. I'm not **evil!** Am I?

*about half an hour later*

After arriving at the, we sat next to Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan, who were going to be on the same flight as us. They were -- ick -- Disney stars, but they were nice, and Debby was... kinda cute, I guess. We were conversing, bored out of our minds, considering our flight was delayed for another ten minutes. No one else had arrived here, because they were really late to arrive last night, so we wouldn't be seeing them until later.

"So." I said, as the awkward silence prevailed.

"So." Debby said.

"Sooo." Sonny sighed.

"So." Cole agreed.

"What's up?" Sonny smiled. I silently thanked her for breaking the whole.. so thing.

"So, Sonny," Cole grinned. "Are you going out with anyone?"

"I, uh, no." she replied. "Nah, I'm not really."

"So.. after the show would you like to-" he replied, before I cut him off.

"She actually is going out with someone," I smiled my 'celebrity smile' at Cole. "Me."

Sonny looked hopelessly confused.

"What, it's not like you really would want to go out with a dude who has a twin! You might get them mixed up and kiss the wrong one and then he'll think your cheating on him with his brother!" I whispered. "You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head. "You're right, I guess." I replied in whisper, fake-hugging him. "We are so good at this fake-dating thing."

"Yeah, sorry Cole," she smiled to him. "I'm dating.." she added, pointing to me. "him."

"Yep!" I grinned, as Cole's smile faded. "We're a happy couple."

"Flight 182 to Santiago, Chile to Gate D2." the monotone loudspeaker voice. Sonny got up and motioned for me to come on.

"Bye bye." I said, waving. After a couple of minutes, they realized we were on the same flight as us.

We got to the gate, got our tickets checked by a not-so-nosy ticket checker, and we were off on our.. 18 hours long flight. Holy fudge, 18 hours? We'd be there at.. hang on, let me count, 1:30 in the morning!

~*~

**So! How'd you like it? [: I decided I shouldn't take up one location with four/five chapters, or else I'll have about.. a 50 chapter FF. So I'm going to only take 2-3 for each. I know, it's still a lot, but not as bad as 50.**

**Sonny**

Chad.

Sonny, come on, this story is all about us! Review it already!

**But what if we're not supposed to?**

So what? The author will be happy, and won't torture our characters by making us climb more stairs!

**Hmm. Good point. *clicks***

You, should be like Sonny, and click the review button.


	7. Another Zac To Hate

**A/N: I didn't know that I'd get this many reviews .. you guys know how to fulfill my goal! YAY! And.. *sings Poker Face*; I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffin with mah muffin! I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin` with my love-glue-gunnin`! This line of the song is the epitome of randomness.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, we all know I don't own SWAC. Or Poker Face. *feels dreams as they are being crushed***

**CHAPTER SEIS! (Six)**

Sonny's POV

I got into the shuttle at the front of the airport, that was arranged to give us a ride to the San Alfonso del Mar resort in Algarrabo, Chile. I was wondering what it would look like. It sounded fancy, so fancy that I couldn't even pronounce the name of it without sounding really, really stupid.

The shuttle driver already knew where we were going, so I was thankful that I wouldn't have to attempt to say it without sounding like a fool.

We arrived maybe thirty minutes later, a thirty minutes filled with numerous awkward silences. I thanked the driver and walked out, seeing an oceanview resort, larger than _La Belle Vue, _I gasped at the sight of it. The pool stretched out on the western edge of the montrosity they called a hotel. I caught a small glimpse of it, the water was so clear, so blue. I wasn't sure of the size of it though, I couldn't tell. I smiled, as I walked over to the clue stand and got a clue. Chad wasn't too far behind me. I analyzed the challenge. It was a detour. I was really confused. It didn't explain anything..

"Chad," I said, motioning to him to come here. "Swimming or sweating?"

He looked at me with a disgusted look. "What? Eww. Swimming."

I nodded in agreement, and turned the page of the challenge booklet. "If you chose swimming," I read aloud. "you must swim one lap in the San Alfonso del Mar pool. The team who gets across it with the fastest time will get a bonus tonight."

I scoffed. "Really, how hard would it be to swim one lap in a pool?" But then I saw the gasp on Chad's face as he walked over to the end of the hotel, where the pool was. I began to worry.

He motioned me to come over, but I was already there.

"This isn't a pool. This is an ocean." he said, in shock.

Chad's POV

I stood there, gaping at the so called "pool" for about a century, as far as I thought.

"We," I said, very dazed. "have to swim across _that_? At 2:30 in the morning?" I pointed to the 'pool'.

Sonny bit her bottom lip and began to speak. "Yup..." she said.

"Well, we better start if we want to win," I replied, gaining back confidence. "But I just wonder, how will the camera crew film us?"

"It says that they're going to follow us on a _boat_." she replied, jealousy obviously overtaking her words.

"Lucky them." I said, as we began to walk towards the doors of the locker rooms.

I ended up almost following Sonny into the girl's locker room (luckily, the camera crew was waiting by the pool), being so confused and nervous about swimming that long length, but then she closed the door and then I went to the boy's locker room. I don't know why I was so nervous. I could swim, of course, but just something about the pool made me so.._ intimidated_. Wait, I can't say that! Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get intimidated by anything or anyone, especially some stupid pool!

I walked out when I was done, and waited for Sonny to get out here, so we could start this. We apparently were going to be brought on the boat to edge of the pool, and we'd have to swim _all_ the way across. I groaned as Sonny walked out. This meant we'd have to start.

I got into the boat first, and held Sonny's hand as she got in. I didn't know why I did this (probably, because it was dark still, and I didn't want her to fall), although it made Sonny blush. I guess that was just the gentleman I am.

The boat sped over towards the edge of the pool. Sonny kept glancing across the pool, eyeing the 2/3rd of a mile or so that we had to swim across and back.. The camera guy told me the deepest it got was around 155ft. The pool at my house only went to 10ft. This fact shocked me, but I tried to keep it as cool as possible, considering the level of nervousness in Sonny was rising by the second.

The boat pulled up to the edge, and the camera crew motioned us to go. I took a deep breath, as did Sonny, and we were off. I was fast at first, but decided to wait for Sonny. We had to work together to finish this. She gave me an exasperated look, but we progressed on.

As we began our swim back, I looked over at Sonny. Her face was beginning to get pale. I wasn't sure if we should go on or not, but she gave me a smile saying that she was okay. Or maybe that wasn't a smile.. (I couldn't really tell, you know, considering the fact it was maybe 2:45 or so in the morning.)

Sonny's POV

I was without a doubt, exhausted. Chad kept looking over at me. I hope he wasn't getting all worried about me or anything. I was trying, that's for sure. But I always hated swimming across long lengths, and along with that, I wasn't good at it. With this challenge, I began to get worried. My face felt weird and my stomach began to hurt. A wave of nausea overcame me, and with my next stroke, everything went black.

Chad's POV

My eyes went wide as I looked next to me for Sonny, and she was gone. The pool had gotten really deep, and her limp body was floating towards the bottom of it. I started swimming down towards her, but before I knew it, some buff guy that was in the boat with the crew was on the case, putting on his goggles and diving in like some lifeguard, going to save Sonny. As I climbed up onto the boat, I realized that he was some lifeguard. The lifeguard that Sonny would thank for the task of saving her life. I winced with jealousy at the thought of the dude bringing up Sonny and giving her CPR or whatever she needed, as we sped towards the man-made sand beaches next to the pool.

With that thought, up came the lifeguard with Sonny slung over his shoulder. He layed her down on the boat and, just as I thought, began to give her CPR.

I began to talk to the guy. "Man, really, I can handle this." I said, although I did not know CPR. He just kept on giving her CPR. I asked what time it was, since I took off my watch due to the whole 'swimming' thing. It was already 3:30, and I squinted my eyes, looking if other teams had arrived here yet. I saw no one until I turned north, _aha!_ I watched as a wide-eyed Miley Cyrus was staring into the clear, but very dark, water. But then I remembered why we were on this boat, at 3 in the morning, speeding towards land. It was _all about Sonny _right now, not me.

This guy, whose name was apparently Zac, was finally done giving 'CPR' to Sonny. I think that whoever came up with the whole 'CPR' thing just wanted to give people and lifeguards an excuse to make out with random strangers. She lied there, lifelessly, but she had a pulse. I sighed in relief. That was a good sign, right? Zac told me I could go sit by her. The boat was getting closer and closer to shore, and I sat and held her hand. Although, as the camera guy turned towards me, I became embarrassed, but I couldn't let go now.

"You can make it," I whispered to Sonny. "for us. Please Sonny, don't go. You don't know how much you mean to me, to everyone." The cameraman came closer.

"Dude," I said, getting annoyed, to the guy, who was ruining the moment. "Can we have a private moment, for just one second? I didn't agree to be filmed 24/7."

He was about to argue that, because I knew that I actually did, but he decided not to. With that, he turned off his camera and went to sit with the rest of the crew.

I went back to what I was saying earlier. "I know you don't know this, but I," I said, voice began to become raspy. I had to tell her, even in her state of unconsciousness. "I, really-"

The boat had just reached the sand, and before I knew it, Zac was sweeping her off her feet, and carrying her onto the sand. I sighed, glaring at the stupid Zac. Now there's two people that I hate named Zac. Zac Efron, and this Sonny-saving lifeguard.

I stood up, and watched as Sonny was still unconscious. I walked over to her, and briskly walked towards her. Even while she was knocked out she looked beautiful.

Sonny's POV

After what it seemed like an eternity, I blinked open my eyes, and everyone cheered in relief. Chad was sitting next to me, extremely close to dozing off, and I smiled. I tried pushing myself up with my arms, but I couldn't. Chad, becoming alert to the fact that I was awake, smiled a huge grin. I tried getting up again, but I couldn't. I tried to get up again, and it worked! _Third times the charm_. Chad had his arm around my waist, making sure that I could keep balance.

The camera crew told us that the shuttle would take us to the place we were staying for the night. Since they knew I was uncapable of finishing our task, they just added on another 30 minutes to our time, making it 50 minutes of swimming in the cold, dark water, in my damp bikini. I shivered. Chad had a towel wrapped around him, but he gave it to me. I smiled sweetly at him. He was capable of being nice when he had to, I guess.

I wobbled on the steps up to the bus, and sat down. Chad sat next to me, with the blanket from our backpack.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the soft fleece blanket.

"No!" I exclaimed, acknowledging the fact we were both in our wet swimsuits. "You take it!"

He forced the blanket onto me. "Really, Sonny. Keep it."

I gave up and snuggled into the blanket, as the shuttle drove along the winding roads of Chile. I smiled, before nodding off into dreamland.

I was glad I was okay.

Chad's POV

Sonny was asleep, and I was so close to sleeping too. But I decided to stay awake. The shuttle took a left turn. We were turning into 'La Luisa Mendoza Campgrounds', where I guess we were staying for the night. I picked up Sonny, not wanting to wake her, and saw Phil and a Hispanic-looking man sitting next to him.

"Welcome to Chile." the man said.

I sat Sonny down on a chair, and Phil began to speak.

"As you know," he started to say, quietly. "you were not able to complete the Detour, so you have a thirty minute penalty."

"What?!" I shouted out in shock. This caused Sonny to wake up.

"Even in the case of an emergency or injury, rules still apply, Chad." he replied calmly, pointing to his watch.

I slumped down in the chair next to Sonny as I waited for our 30 minutes to be up. Sonny, on the note that we had thirty minutes left to wait, shrugged and dozed off. I sat there, angry at the rules, as Selena and Miley, and then minutes later, Cole and Debby ran by. They were apparently second and third. "Who was first then?" I thought outloud.

"Those Zeke and Luther people." said Selena, answering my question.

"Yeah," Miley agreed, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Who knew that along with skateboarding, those two were such quick swimmers!"

Keke Palmer and Ashley Argota from True Jackson, VP ran by.

"Time's up, Chad." Phil said with a smirk. Was he glad we didn't get first again? Did he hear me saying that I thought I was more attractive and rich than him?

"You two, err, one," he said, pointing to Sonny, still sleeping on the chair. "came in fifth. You can go to your tent right now." he pointed to the tent closest in the front.

I tapped Sonny, "Come on, Sonny!" She woke up.

"Huh, what?" she mumbled. "Oh. What place did we get in?"

"Fifth." I frowned. "It's alright, we're still good."

She got up, and I showed her to our tent.

"Thank God we don't have to leave at five in the morning tomorrow." she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," I replied. "We get to leave at.. 5 PM."

I left the tent so she could get changed. When told I could come in, she was snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Okay Sonny," I said. "I gotta change now."

She was already asleep. I changed into some pajama pants and a white tee shirt, and got into my sleeping bag.

"Night, Sonny." I said, before slipping into sleep. I was so thankful that she was okay.


	8. Oh God, This is An Intervention

**A/N: I love making random author's notes. Okay, thanks everyone for helping reach my 20 review goal before the 7th chapter! And tons of thanks for the ones who have been reviewing from the start, such as Bhavana331 and SparkleInTheSun! **

**Disclaimer: *dreams are already crushed* No, I still don't own SWAC, or The World Has It's Shine by Cobra Starship.**

**Chapter Nana! (Seven)**

Sonny's POV

I had fallen asleep, and woke up around 12PM. I glanced around outside. Almost everyone was up and about, and I was the only one left asleep! I felt so lazy, being the last to get up, so I grabbed my clothes and took off my tank top when -

"AHH!" I screamed at the intruder as I covered myself with my shirt. It was Chad.

He stumbled backwards, eyes closed. "Sorry, sorry Sonny." He put his hand over his eyes and tried to zip up the tent. I zipped it up myself.

I quickly finished changing, put on my converse, and went outside, where everyone was eating brunch (eggs, sandwiches, etc.) and going in and out of one of the many cabins.

Chad ran up to me. "Hey, Sonny," he said awkwardly, holding a plate of eggs. "Want something to eat?" He gestured towards the table with all of the food layed out on it.

I walked over with Chad to go grab some food. I got a cinnamon roll, eggs, and some fruit.

"Why are so many people in the cabins?" I asked.

"Oh, the first episode was on last night, and all the cabins had it set to DVR so we could watch in the morning."

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I exclaimed, excited to see the episode. "Let's go watch us!"

I grabbed his hand, and we ran towards the least-crowded cabin. It was empty, and Chad and I sat down on the couch in front of the television, turning it on. I went to the recorded items section, and there it was! The Amazing Race 18! I smiled as I clicked on it.

To begin, they showed all of the teams. So on, Tawni catching the oven on fire, so on, Keke Palmer tripping on the stairs up to the Eiffel Tower, tumbling down and taking Ashley Argota with her, so on, so on, so on..

Then they showed me and Chad getting first. And they showed the -- gulp -- kiss on the cheek! I bet everyone was gossiping about us now!

"Uhh, Sonny.." Chad said, blushing. "I thought they were cutting that from the tape.."

"That's what I thought too!" I said angrily. "Phil Keoghan is going to pay."

Then it showed the 'Here Are Some Scenes From the Next Episode' bit.

Chad's POV

I gasped at the screen. It showed Sonny lying on the boat, unconscious, me sitting next to her, holding her hand, saying how much I cared about her.

Sonny gave me a happy look. "Awww!" she smiled. "You cared! I passed out, and you cared!"

I blushed. "Uhh, so, yeah, sure, I -" I said. "cared."

"So," she said. "Wanna go complain to Phil and our camera crew?"

"You know it." I smiled.

I turned off the TV and walked out into the campground. Everyone was staring at us. Whispers of, "He cared! Did you hear..? And I was like; They were; Oh my gosh, seriously! She kissed him.. No Way! He's so cute!", filled the air and taunted Sonny and I.

We marched over to Phil and our camera crew.

"So!" Sonny smiled sweetly, before her temper exploded. "So much for CUTTING IT, huh?"

Phil was talking to Sonny. "And so I forgot." he ended.

She rolled her eyes. I began to talk to the camera crew. "So, why'd you put that on there?" I asked, calmly. _Don't lose your temper Chad. Don't lose it.._

"You just said to stop filming," the camera man smirked. "you never said we couldn't put it on there."

That was true.. "Well, so what!? You guys should have the brains to-" I said, before stopping. "ARE YOU FILMING THIS!?" He nodded. I covered up the lense with my hand.

"Hey this is a 4000$ came-" the man started.

"Oh, too bad. You don't mess with me, dude." and with that, I walked away.

Sonny and I walked away, and sat around the firepit on a log with everyone. The fire in the firepit wasn't going, but everyone stared at us as we sat down.

"Sonny," Tawni started. "We know that this can be romantic, traveling all around the world, but you two-" she said, gesturing to the both of us.

"Cannot date, or get all gooey-mushy-lovey-goo goo." said Portlyn.

Dude, what was this, an intervention?!

"Yeah," Cole said, annoyed after being turned down. "I didn't know about it when you two first said you were dating, I actually thought I heard Sonny mutter 'fake-date' under her breath."

"So, we have to tell you guys something." Tawni went on. Oh God, this was an intervention. "YOU CANNOT, AND WILL NOT DATE, or GET ALL-GOOEY-MUSHY-LOVEY-GOO GOO."

Sonny gave me a funny look, and I noticed that our hands were intertwined, and we quickly pulled them away. Everyone was still glaring.

"It's not any of your guys` business," Sonny declared. "Chad and I can date if we want to! But, of course we don't."

"Yepp, Sonny is nice and all, but there are much cuter girls in this competition." I said, winking to Ashley Argota. She sighed dreamily.

"Well, okay!" Portlyn exclaimed. "We just wanted to make sure nothing was going on! You know, because you two were sharing a tent and-"

"EW!" We simutaneously exclaimed. "No, really, Marshall already had that talk with us." Sonny added.

"Nothing, nothing going on."

And on that note, everyone went on with what they were doing. I sighed in relief.

"That wasn't _too_ bad." Sonny said.

"Yeah, but it was really weird." I replied.

"Soooo," she asked, eyeing the brunette on True Jackson, VP. "you really like Ashley Argota?"

"Nah," I smirked. "I just like making girls swoon."

"Player," she coughed.

I smirked, as Phil came around and handed everyone a clue.

"Konichiwa! You are going to the land of anime and kawaii, but the land has a lot of history, too. Have fun in Japan!" Sonny read aloud.

"What's kawaii?" I asked, confused.

"It means cute, in Japanese." she replied.

"Ohh, how do you know?" I wondered aloud.

"My brother visits there a lot. I just, pick up a few things, you know?"

"Ah, cool." I said, excited to visit Japan. It was eclectic, yet, very modern. Quite the awesome place, so I've heard.

Sonny's POV

I looked at my watch. 4:50 PM. Man, did time fly! It was almost time to leave. I told Chad to get up, it was time to go to Japan! I grinned excitedly.

"Alright guys!" I said happily, to the remaining teams. "See ya!" I waved.

Chad got up, and we got into the shuttle to leave.

After thirty minutes of nonchalantly chatting with eachother, and the driver, we arrived at the Santiago Intl. Airport.

We bought tickets from the terminal, apparently the flight was 27 hours long. It seems as if with every flight, the time spent traveling got longer. What's next, a 39 hour long flight, or something? It seemed as if Chad was thinking the same thing, because he gave me a look, saying "Really, 27 hours? Really?".

We went through the ticket checker, and security, and as soon as I knew it, we were on the flight. So, we were having a layover in Dallas, which it takes 9 hours to get there.. so probably, we'd be in Tokyo by 7PM.. tomorrow.

During the flight, I mostly slept. I was still really tired. Chad was just watching movies, and then we got to Dallas, got off the plane, and went to the little food court area of the airport. I was hungry, and even if it was 2 in the morning, two of the restaurants were still open.

"Hmm," I said to Chad. "Subway, or Mickey D's?"

"Subway," he replied. "I haven't ever eaten at McDonald's, and I don't plan on it, either!"

I was thinking of how weird it was, never having eaten at McDonald's, ever, in your entire life! But oh well, I love Subway too.

"Oh," I said. "Well, okay!" We walked over to Subway, and I got a 6-inch Tuna on Wheat bread, with lettuce, cucumbers, pickles, olives, and mayonnaise.

I looked over at Chad's sandwich, he had a BLT on wheat, with lettuce, olives, tomatoes, and green peppers. Ick, I hate BLTs. But whatever, to each their own.

After 10 or 15 minutes of eating in silence, we walked over to Gate A12, since our flight was leaving in 30 minutes. We once again, went through ticket checking and security, and almost instantly after sitting down in my seat, I was out like a light, again.

**~*~**

**Yay! So, that's the chapter. Their going to Japan! Woo! I wants to go to Japan D: ; but oh well, at least I can write about going there. So, yeah, I'm probably going to write the next chapter later tonight, or later today. Yeah, I have no life. Well I do, it's just that I haven't been hanging out with friends lately a lot, or anything. ): *misses friends* Okay, bye!**


	9. Manifesteange

**A/N: Oops!! I credited The World Has It's Shine by (the amazing band) Cobra Starship, but I didn't use it! Well, I will during this chapter! So yeah, I have a goal... 50 reviews by the 10th chapter? [[: A girl can dream. I know, I haven't posted a chappie in FOREVERS. I spent the night at my friend's house two nights ago, hung out with my sister (whose getting married next month, YAY!), and went to our town's carnival. Tomorrow (7/18) I'm going to the beach for my bestie's birthday party, for six hours, so I might put it tonight (7/17) or tomorrow or the next day (7/19), I'm pretty tired (got up at 7:30), so yeah. Enjoy teh chappie!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own TWHIS by Cobra Starship, OR SWAC OR Confessions of A Shopaholic ): **

**Chapter Hachi (eight)**

Chad's POV

As the plane began cruising along in the skies, I turned on my iPod Touch, and put it on shuffle. A song called 'The World Has It's Shine (But I'd Drop It On A Dime)' by Cobra Starship starting playing. I didn't really know it, I just had a million random CDs on here. I let the song play.

_I'm not one for love songs  
The way I'm living makes you feel like giving up  
But you don't,  
And I want everything for you  
But disappointment_

I really am not one for love songs.. but I decided to keep letting the song play.

_'Cause you've been left behind  
And the world has it's shine,  
I would drop it on a dime for you_

The world has it's shine, but I would drop it on a dime for you.. why does that remind me of something, someone, but I'm not sure who or what it is?  
_  
(Hey oh! )  
And whatever it takes  
(Hey oh! )  
I'm gonna make my way home  
(Hey oh! )  
We can turn our backs on the past  
And start over... _

Ah, I remember who it is! Someone who has given me so many chances, but I never really returned the favor.

_Not long ago  
I gave up hope,  
But you came along  
You gave me something I could hold on to  
Woah-oh  
And I want you  
Oh, woah  
More than you could ever know_

The person had given me hope, before them my world had been cold, and desolate, all about me, and not anyone else. Then the person came along, and brought sunshine and happiness into my life, brigtening the gloomy world that I had once lived in.

_Before I met you  
I used to dream you up and make you up in my mind (up in my mind)  
Woah-oh  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be understood  
You've been the only one who could  
I could never turn my back on you_

All I really ever wanted was to be understood, but I couldn't tell anyone that. It would ruin my reputation. The person began to understand me, but I always turned my back on them..

The song went on, and I listened peacefully, looking out the window down towards the Atlantic Ocean. Sonny was watching Confessions of A Shopaholic. Eww, chick flicks. I was more of a horror movie person, really. I leaned against the window, and added this song to my favorites. After learning a couple of Japanese phrases, and hoping that their taxi drivers weren't as irritable as the ones in France, I fell asleep.

Sonny's POV

I giggled as the chick flick went on and Chad's head slumped over towards the window. I smiled and went back to watching my chick flick marathon, occasionally dozing off and waking up, until we touched down in Tokyo. As the sky was dimming, all of the city lights were turning on. The sight of the city brightening up was one sight to see. One image that you want to etch into your mind. And, if your sitting next to Chad Dylan Cooper, on a plane about to land in this beautiful city, that just makes the image better.

We landed onto the runway of NRT (The Narita International Airport), and we got off. Chad was still asleep, so I woke him up.

"Huh, what huh?" he said, surprised that he was woken up. "Is there a fire!? Are we gonna crash?!"

I grabbed my carryon. "No, there's no fire, no crash. We're here! In Tokyo!"

"Oh, oh, heh.." he said, grabbing his things. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, since your done with your little panic attack, let's go!"

We got off, and I read the clue that was set at the entrance of the terminal.

"Who wants to play dress up? Go to _Manifesteange Metamorphose temps de fille_, a clothing store, to start your challenge."

I turned around, to see Chad over my shoulder. "You, are playing dress up. Not me. Nuh uh." He said.

I groaned. I did not like the sound of being someone's dress up doll. I had heard of the store before, and the name literally means _Manifestation of an angel, transformation into a little girl_. On the ride to the store, I was anxious to see how I would be 'dressed up'. We arrived in the store, which was frilly and pink as can be. I was girly, but not frilly and prissy. This wasn't my kind of store, the clothes lining the walls all so princessy and fancy.

"Oooh, you're in for some makeover, Sonny." Chad chuckled.

A petite Japanese lady came up to me. "Konichiwa Sonny! I am your makeover artist for today. You must wear what you are dressed in for the rest of the day."

Almost an hour later, after doing make up, hair, and clothes, I came out.

My hair was curled and down, with a huge pink bow in it. My make-up, which was actually quite minimal, thank God, was just some light eyeliner and pink blush. My outfit, however, was all out 'Sweet Lolita'. I had a frilly white parasol with pink bows coming off of it, a white long sleeved blouse with puffy shoulders and many white bows, a pink hoop skirt thing with a big bow on the back and and hearts printed in white around the skirt, paired with white knee-high socks and pink shoes, which looked like ballet shoes, and tied around the ankle.

I looked like a larger version of a little girl's dream Halloween outfit. I was now, Little Bo Sonny. Chad looked amused.

"You have to wear _that_," he said, giving my outfit a once-over. "for the whole day?" He started laughing.

"Believe it or not, Chad," the Japanese lady, whose name was Yumi, said. "this fashion is actually quite popular here in Japan."

"Okay, whatever." he answered, doubting her.

But then I turned to look around outside, and she wasn't kidding. So many teenage girls were walking on the streets, looking like this, and no one gave them a second look. I sighed in relief. This wouldn't be so bad.

"But, the bad thing is," Yumi said. "you must wear this, and hold the parasol, while doing all challenges during your stay in Japan. And let me say, you have some rough challenges ahead of you, and if you fail to do that, your teammate must wear this outfit in your next country."

Chad looked disgusted. I laughed. Him, in this Little Bo Peep-esque outfit, make-up done, holding a white frilly parasol. He gave me a stern look.

"You CANNOT fail to do this, Sonny." he said. "I am not wearing.. _that._ In a country that will probably think that _that _is SERIOUSLY messed up."

I stiffled a giggle, but responded seriously back to his command. "Okay, Chad, I promise I won't make you have to wear _this_."

I really _do promise_. Or do I?


	10. Little Bo Chad!

**A/N: Yep.. Hey, any suggestions on what country I should go to next? I was thinking Germany, then Fiji, then Italy, then so on.. but I am open to suggestions! Thanks for the reviews! Remember.. I want 50 by my 10th chapter .. XD (On the ninth)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all before.. I don't own SWAC, or else I would be a star on it too..**

**Chapter ****Kyû *nine***

Chad's POV

I knew it. I knew that The Amazing Race crew would pull something like this. We'd have to do something crazy, in which Sonny is forced to hand over her parasol, and then I'd have to wear... _that_. And thus, that is why we are on a plane, flying over Japan, getting ready to go SKYDIVING. As soon as we got to the point where we'd be jumping, the instructor opened the door, and a huge gust of wind blew into the small aircraft.

"Ready?" the Japanese man asked.

"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed. She told me she always wanted to go skydiving.

"You need to let go of parasol!" he said.

"No!" I screamed.

They both gave me funny looks. "No, I need this." she replied.

"No, it's not safe."

"Fine, fine." She set the parasol down, and jumped into the air.

"YIPPEE!" she screamed as she opened her parachute and glided through the air.

"You next!" the guy exclaimed.

I smiled, planning a trick in my mind.. "Okay, I'll go."

I got a running start and right before I jumped out, I grabbed the parasol.

"PEACE OUT, SUCKA!" I screamed to the guy.

Yes, I do not have to wear.. _that! _I opened my parachute and slowly descended down to the landing zone. Sonny was down there, and she looked really sad.

"Chad," she said glumly. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe that you have to wear this tomorrow."

I grinned. "Ahaha, but with that, you are WRONG!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a confused look, and I showed her the parasol.

But she frowned still. "Uh, Chad.." she said. "I was supposed to hold the parasol at all times. I didn't hold it.. _at all times._"

I understood what she said. Oh God. Tomorrow I had to wear.. _that._

Sonny's POV

I gulped. Chad had to wear my Little Bo Peep outfit.

I tried lightening the mood. "Well, I guess we can call ya Little Bo Chad, huh?" I grinned.

His frown was still prevalent, and sadness was swishing around his blue eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Sonny, I don't _want _to be Little Bo Chad. I want to be Chad Dylan Cooper, the non-sheep losing guy."

"I'm sorry, it's just," I said. "I didn't want the parasol to mess up anything, and the guy said that it's not safe, sooo..."

"Oh Sonny, funny funny little Sonny, sometimes," he said melodramatically. "life doesn't have to be safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Right now isn't time for melodrama, Chad."

"There's always time for melodrama." He said, grinning.

"Okay, so," I asked. "are you fine now? Or are you going to need counseling after wearing _this_ in some normally dressing country for a whole day?"

"Ehh, a little bit of both." He replied. "Mostly the counseling."

My eyes widened at the thought of him in counseling, and he noticed that.

"Just kidding, Sonny." he said. "Can't you take a joke?"

I smiled nervously. "Yeah! I was just _worried_, that's all."

Chad gasped. "You cared," he said. "That I was going to make a complete fool of myself, being Little Bo Chad?"

"No," I lied. "I just didn't want to be seen with you making a complete fool of yourself, being Little Bo Chad."

He grinned. "Sure, Munroe, sure."

We got onto the bus that had driven out to where we had landed, which was in the middle of nowhere. Although, apparently nowhere was quite close to the edge of Tokyo. We were headed to The Marriott, where we were staying. Not quite like _La Belle Vue_, but not as bad as the campgrounds we stayed at last night. I smiled, exhiliration still pulsing through my body. Skydiving was one of those things you just wished to experience, although some, like me, were always too afraid to do it. Until, you know, you're forced to, on national television, and you do it, then you love it! We just pulled into the parking lot of The Marriott.

Yay! We got 2nd! Then, we walked into the lobby and checked in. It was 12AM, and I was exhausted, so as soon as I got into the hotel room, I crashed onto my bed, without changing out of the outfit, or getting under the sheets.

Chad's POV

I groaned. At 12PM tomorrow, I'd have to turn into Little Bo Chad. I changed into my pajamas, and slipped underneath the covers of my bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a _loooong_ day.

**YAY! So, how was that? Review and suggest cities! **


	11. Fishy In Berlin

**A/N: Okay, all I need is three review on this chapter. THREE MAN! THREE! LET'S DO IT! Okay, I decided that this destination is going to be Germany, and then next is Italy! And oh my gosh, I haven't noticed that I haven't posted a chapter in so long.. sorry! The next one will probably be maybe on Sunday, or Tuesday. Out of town on Monday :P Cleaning House on Saturday.. **

**  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* Yes. I know. I don't own SWAC, Catch Me, or anything else.. D:**

**Chapter Zehn *ten***

Chad's POV

Here I am, walking to the bus stop across the street from the Marriott, and waiting for the bus to the airport, people staring and laughing at.. you guessed it..

_me._ I mean, even if this fashion were to be supposedly _normal_, it's just messed up when a guy wears it. And before I even knew it, Sonny and I were being swarmed by Japanese paparazzi, who were snapping photos. I sat back, covered my face that was filled with shame, and just tried to ignore them. But Sonny, oh no, Sonny was going to do something.

"Hey," she said angrily. "This was REQUIRED."

I gulped. "And YOU SHOULDN'T BE TAKING PICTURES OF SOMETHING THAT WAS FORCED ONTO HIM BY ME! I AM AT FAULT FOR THIS!" she shouted, pointing to _the outfit_. All the paparazzi were taken back by her outlash, and began, instead of taking photos of me, Little Bo Chad, they were taking pictures of Sonny. She slumped down onto the seat next to me.

"Be thankful I did that." she said in monotone. I wasn't sure if she was angry, happy, or.. ?

"I am." I said, as the bus pulled up to the curb. We pushed through the crowd of paparazzi, onto the bus.

"Thank God we're away from them." Sonny sighed in relief.

"Get used to it, Sonny." I said sadly. "In Germany, they have paparazzi too."

"Right," she said. "And now, my outlash at Japanese paparazzi is going to be in the magazines."

"Hey, there's no such thing as bad publicity, eh?" I said, quoting her.

She rolled her eyes, as the bus was entering one of the many parking lots of the airport.

"But, why did you do that?" I smiled shyly. "I mean, you could've just let them, you know, make fun of me."

"I dunno," she said quietly. "I just think people should give you a break sometimes, you know. I mean, celebrities, even one as arrogant as you, deserve one."

"You're right, Munroe." I murmured, as another pair on the bus began to laugh at me. "Really right."

We got off, and got onto the first flight to Berlin, Germany. This one wasn't as long, it was 12 hours. Sonny got the window seat this time. I didn't really care though, the view from my seat was still great. **(A/N: I think you all know what the view was of.. :P)**

We did as we have done for the past flights. Just enjoyed eachothers presence (or, tried to), watched movies, whatever. My thoughts wandered back to that song. That one, uh, what was the name of the band.. Cobra Starship! Yeah, their song. The lyrics keep playing over and over in my head.

_Not long ago, I gave up hope, but you came along, and gave me something I could hold onto.._

I glanced over at Sonny. She was listening to her iPod, and I leaned over towards her to see what see the song that she was currently listening to. _Catch Me by Demi Lovato._

"Hey Chad, what's up?" she asked, pausing the song.

"Whatcha listening to?" I questioned.

"Oh, just this song. It's off of my favorite singer's new CD." she smiled.

"Oh, Demi Lovato.. has anyone ever told you that you two look eerily alike?"

"Nah, no one has ever told me that. I don't actually see a resemblance, really."

I was surprised. Was everyone but me blind to this whole look-a-like thing? Oh well, whatever.

We sat there in silence, doing our own thing for who knows how long. I was watching that new Zac Efron movie, 17 Again. It was the only movie in this whole plane that wasn't over 10 years old. Even if It had Zac Efron, I guess I could watch it. I mean, I auditioned for the part, and they said I don't have critic appeal. Critics like me! They like my show too! Well, except for Season 5. Even I hated that season.. Anyways, the son of the guy on there, Sterling Knight, looks a heck of a lot like me.. kinda like Demi and Sonny. _Creepy._

After watching that, I watched a bunch of old movies, and Sonny was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and drifted off too.

Sonny's POV

For the remainder of the flight, I was dreaming. Sleeping, and peacefully dreaming.

When we arrived in Germany, and got off onto the busy, dark streets of Berlin. A man passed by us, and handed us a clue, and kept on walking. People were already laughing at Chad, and I squeezed his hand.

"It's fine Chad. If you don't care about what people say, they can't hurt you."

And with that, I let his hand go. He blushed furiously and said. "I try Sonny. I won't let them hurt me."

And with that, we were off to the Berlin Zoological Garden. We had to find a specific animal named Luci, take a picture of it, and show it to the man at the gate. I heard the zoo was _seriously big_, so that's not as easy as it sounds.

When we first arrived, Cole Sprouse and Debby Ryan walked next to us. I smiled. I'm glad that Cole was over the whole.. asking me out on a date thing. He bought us a round of sodas.

"Thanks Cole!" I exclaimed. Chad said nothing. I nudged him in the waist.

"Oh, uh, yeah, thanks." he said, grabbing a soda.

"Wait No!" Cole exclaimed. "Not that one, the other one.."

Chad gave him a confused look. "I just thought that you like Coca Cola better."

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I actually do." And with that he grabbed the other soda.

Something smelt fishy.. and it wasn't the aquarium part of the zoo.. Hmm.


	12. Drunken Monkey

**A/N: Thanks to iSplodeyedEmmettCullen'sFridge (Larissa) for the idea.. You will all see what happened! (: I have 50 (err, 51) reviews! Yay! Woot! Awesomnessness! And, I don't really know what it's like to be drunk, nor have I seen a drunk person, so this is just my take on drunkeness.. And all of the misspells are meant to be there, just FYI.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, we know I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Elf (eleven).**

Chad's POV

I began to get more and more sleepy and kinda.. disoriented, after Cole went to go get me a refill. It was fuuuuun. It was like my mind was all.. loopy. Haha, loooooooopy. Funny word... hahahaha. Looooopy. Sonny and I were on the lookout for a monkey named Phil... hahaha, monkey named Phil.

"Huh huh heuh hey S-S-Soooony." I murmured groggily, slurring her name.

She gave me a funny look. "Chad, quit joking. We have a monkey to find."

"Whut was I jokin aboutt?" I laughed. "I thought I was seeeurrious. I am Chad Dylan Coooooper aftur all..."

Sonny looked panicked. "Oh God Chad!!! ARE YOU DRUNK!?"

"Uhh I don't knoooowww..." I stammered. "Yeahh sure I'm as drunk as Portlyn gets after we shoot on Saaatuurdaysss.."

"Geez, COLE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" she shouted angrily.

The blonde boy ran up to Sonny looking all 'innocent'.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Cole asked, looking at me.

"You know what's his problem!" Sonny yelled. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU SPIKED HIS COKE WITH ALCOHOL!"

Cole whimpered under his breath. "No I didn't.."

"Yes you did. You scumbag, cheater," she went on. I was getting bored, so I wandered off to the monkey exhibit.. Pretty monkeys! I was feeling adventurous.. ooh the fence to the monkey cage isn't that high.. I'll climb in it! I scaled the fence, people laughing at me. Whatevurrr, they were haterrsss!

I grabbed the monkey's banana. "Ooooh ooh! AHAH!" I yelled. The monkey started chasing me.

I ran around, yelling in exhiliration. "HOLY CRAP! YES! THIS IS THE BEST FEELING IN THE WORLD!"

Sonny's POV

After finally getting Cole to admit it to the cameramen, I turned around. Ohh geez. Chad's gone. Oh no. Ohhh no no no no. In this state, he couldn't be alone. In a zoo. I ran around frantically screaming for him, when I heard angry monkey screams, the laughs of people, and the click of paparazzi cameras. _That's not a good sign._

I sprinted, out of breath, towards the sound of the ruckus. And oh God, you do NOT want to know the sight I saw. Chad. In His Little Bo Peep Costume. Drunk. Running Around. In A MONKEY CAGE, WITH THE MONKEY (who presumably was Phil)'s BANANA IN HIS HAND!

"Heeeeey Sonny, there you are!" he slurred, as everyone turned around to stare at me.

"Uhh, heeeeey people!" I exclaimed as my voice went higher. "Chad, come out here."

"NOOOOOOOO! I WANNA BE A SUPERMONKEYBANANAMAN!!!!"

And with that, came the wave of questions. "Is Chad high? Drunk? Why? Who did this? Was it you, Sonny?"

"No, Yes, Cole Sprouse, and No." I said, answering their questions in order.

"Sonnyyyy, COME ON!! Phil is a funneh monkeh!!" the three named boy whined childishly.

"Chad, get out here. NOW." I said, as if I were talking to a three year old.

"Fineee.." he said sadly, climbing onto the fence and sitting up there, then falling over happily. _Geez. And why haven't any zoo employees or whatever come to help me control this druken idiot? _

"Wheeee.. that was a fun ride..." he said, getting up. I snapped a photo of Phil before running out of the zoo. That was probably the most embarassed that I have ever been in my life. But, none of that mattered, all that mattered was making sure that Cole would be voted off of the show for comitting this vile act of jealousy, which turned disastrous! Tomorrow, if we ever got there, would be chock full of Chad's hungoverness, and this would be on every newsstand in America. I showed the photo to the woman standing outside of the gate, read the clue, and dragged Chad into a cab. We had to go to the hotel. Thank God.

Chad's POV

Where was Sonny taking me? Why does my head hurt? Where was.. MY BANANA!? Oh no, I left it at the zoo! I bet that Phil ate it by now..

"Soooonnny," I whined. "I left my banana thereeee..."

"Whatever, Chad," she replied smugly. "I just want you to go to bed, and wake up tomorrow, before 2PM, so we can go. Unless we don't even make it to tomorrow. Stupid Cole might just get us voted off.."

"Sonny, reeelax!" I slurred, putting my arm around her. "We're gonna win this for sure."

She took my arm off of her. "Ugh, Chad. Just, just leave me alone."

"Whyyy Sonny..?!" I exclaimed drunkenly, putting my arm back around her. "Ya know I loveee ya!"

"Chad, remember, we don't like eachother. You're just.. drunk."

"Oh, no, Sonny," I said. "No no no no no no! I'll spell it out for you! I.. L-O-V.. wait, what letter comes after that.. Oh yeah, E! Y-O-U."

Sonny's face was full of disbelief. "Whatever Chad, whaaaatever. I don't believe you. We can have this chat when your not drunk."

We got out of the pretty yellow cab that reminded me of the banana that Phil probably ate already. Apparently we got in 5th, and Cole got disqualified for making me feel all funny.. that sucks, that means I can't feel all loooopy and cool again.. Oh well, I was really tired. I crashed onto the bed, while Sonny took a pillow and put it on the floor.

"Night Chad." she mumbled.

"Night, Phil," I said. She looked over at me. "I mean.. Sonny."

**So? How was it? Not my best chapter, I know. The next location is our last chapter for this half! The next half of the story is going to be different, so I'm going to split it into another story. They're still traveling on The Amazing Race though. But something will change the story a liiiittle bit. You'll see! Bye!**


	13. Eternal Love

**A/N: Had a bit of writer's block.. sorry): Here's the story! Italy! Last location then next story! Yay!**

**  
Disclaimer: Yea, yeah. We all know.**

**c h a p t e r // d o d i c i (twelve)**

Sonny's POV

I groaned as I sat up. The ground was unbelievably hard. Okay, that's a given, but either way, it's still painful to sleep on the ground. I got up and stretched, and looked over to the right, expecting to see Chad sleeping like a baby. But, as surprised as I was, he wasn't. I looked around. He wasn't even in the room!

"Chad?" I said, confused. Wasn't he supposed to be hungover?

"Yeeees?" he sang brightly, walking into the hotel room, carrying a platter with bunches of continental breakfast on two plates.

I blinked. "Uh.. Hi.." I said, shocked.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" he smiled at me.

"Singing? Breakfast? SONSHINE!?" I said in disbelief.

He grinned. "Who says your the only one who can be 'sunshiney'?"

I gave him a funny look, but grabbed a plate and sat down at the small table.

"Aren't you supposed to be-" I started, before Chad cut me off.

"Hungover? Yeah, I know. I guess I just got over it, or something."

"Oh.. okay." I said slowly.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in peaceful silence, and we were told that we had to leave, to go to Venice, Italy! Awe, I always have wanted to visit Venice, ever since I had to do a report on it in the 4th grade. It just seems so, so, _romantic! _But ew, no, it wouldn't be romantic with _Chad._ No way it would be. At least, I think it won't.

Chad's POV

I have a little surprise for Sonny later on. I would tell you but- nah! You will just have to wait and see. You know, we _are_ going to Venice, Italy, one of (in my book) the most _romantic_ cities in the world. Sonny will just _have _to fall for my charm, somehow.

We went on the bus to the airport. I was so glad, I looked it up on Expedia on my phone, and this flight was only 3 hours long. I mean, not that I didn't like Sonny's company on those long flights, but the plane rides were getting a _little _uninteresting.

As soon as we got on the flight, we were getting off of the large plane at Venice's airport. Sonny gazed around in awe.

"Sonny, relax, we're not even out of the airport yet." I chuckled, remembering the name of the large building. _Venice Marco Polo Airport._ **(A/N: & Yes, that is the real name of the airport)** She looked over at me.

"I know _that_." she said defensively. "I just.. like the airport!"

_Right. Riiight._ "Okay, Munroe."

We got the clue, we're supposed to find _Museo Correr_, which is a museum somewhere in the city.

Sonny, still gazing around the parking lot, snapped back into reality. "Okay, let's go!"

We looked around and asked directions, although most didn't know English, we found a teenager, maybe 17 or so, willing to show us the way there. The guy had brown hair and flirty green eyes. Maybe a little too flirty..

"Ciao belli," he grinned. Sonny giggled. "Hello beautiful." he repeated.

Sonny blushed. Grr! Who did this guy think he was, flirting with Sonny in Italian!?

"Ha fatto male?" he asked.

"Did what hurt?" Sonny said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Quando è scesa dal cielo!" he said, and translated. "When you fell from heaven."

I rolled my eyes. Cheeeeesey. Rainy and Cloudy had better pick-up lines.

Sonny giggled girlishly.

"Would you like to, uhh, how you say, go on a date?" he asked. Sonny was just about to say yes, when I stepped in. No way was he going to ruin my surprise that I had planned for tonight.

"Sorry, but she's with me. We have a date later, already." I smiled a fake smile at the boy.

He looked confused. "So zis American boy is your _boyfriend?" _

"Actually-" Sonny started.

"Yes, yes I am." I said. We had reached the museum, and he walked away murmuring 'stupido ragazzo americano' under his breath. I'm guessing, that means stupid American boy, or something along the lines of it.

"Chad!" Sonny whined. "What was that for? He was _cute_!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," I sighed. "Were you really going to go out with a boy that you had known for ten minutes and had cheesy pick-up lines?"

Her smile faded. "You're right, I guess.. he had some kinda eerie, weird aura about him. And, yes, the cheesy pick-up lines."

We walked into the museum, and I checked my watch. We needed to be ready for the surprise at least 20 minutes before sunset, and right now it was 4:30. The forecast said that the sun was supposed to set at 8:50, so that gives us four hours to do this task!

Sonny grabbed the clue, and it said that we had to explore the museum, and find a painting that we like, then memorize the description of it and recite it to the manager of the museum.

I sighed in relief. "This is going to be easy! We're actors, we memorize for a living!"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah," she smiled, as we stepped into the glass-enclosed elevator, and I pressed the button to the first floor up from the lobby, which had no artwork in it. Sonny was leaning against one panel of the glass elevator, a look of glumness on her face.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" I asked. Usually she was this bursting ball of, well, you guessed it, _sonshine_.

"Nothing. I just kinda imagined my first trip to Venice would be, you know, not on a reality show, with _you_."

I fake-gasped. "Sonny! That hurt!" Although, on the inside, it really did. She giggled, but went back to her 'leaning sadness'.

The elevator door opened, and the two of us walked out. We observed each piece of artwork accordingly, and I found one that looked strangely familiar.. it was a painting of 'The Bridge Of Sighs'. The description read, "A bridge in Venice, Italy. They say it was named because the prisoners would sigh at their final view of beautiful Venice out the window before being taken down to their cells. A local legend says that lovers will be assured eternal love if they kiss on a gondola at sunset under the bridge.'

That's where I know it from.. let's just say that I did a little research this morning, after finding out where we were going.

~*~

**A/N: You like? You don't? You have suggestions? It's all good, just review! +& Has anyone heard Cobra Starship's new album / / or has even heard of them? I like their new album, not as much as the old ones though.. OKKAY!! REVIEW!**


	14. Another Happy Ending

**A/N: AH! I couldn't wait to write this chapter.. and yes, they are going to bring up last night in this chapter.. you will see! Enjoy! Last chapter! I think!! **

**~*~**

**c h a p t e r // t r e d i c i (thirteen)**

Sonny's POV

We walked out of the beautiful building after both reciting the description perfectly to the manager of Museo Correr.

"Sonny," Chad said. "I have a surprise!"

I looked at him questioningly. "Alrighty.."

"Follow me." he said, motioning me towards the dock. I got confused. Why did Chad have a surprise for me? Awe, so sweet of him though! We got closer and closer towards the dock, and Chad got into a gondola. He held my hand as I got in.

"Chad, what's going on?" I asked, as the man pushed off of the edge and we began floating across the Venetian waters.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said calmly.

I braced myself. This was going to be interesting.

Chad's POV

_Okay Cooper, this is it. Tell her. Tell her everything._

"Soo.." I said dumbly.

"Sooo.." Sonny repeated.

"Sooooo.." I said, extending the word.

"So, Cooper, what's up?" she finally said.

"You know what happened in the taxi cab last night?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you were drunk, and you said, err- spelled out that you l-o-v-e me." she said, spelling out the letters in the air.

"Well.." I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well?" Sonny asked, looking at me.

"I-" I started. Ugh. I hate nervous. Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't do nervous._

Sonny kept looking at me. We were nearing the Bridge of Sighs, and sunset was about to begin. If I'm ever going to do this, I have to do it now.

"Well?" Sonny asked, again.

"I- Iwasn'tjoking." I said quickly, turning my head away from her.

"Huh?" she turned her head sideways. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"I wasn't joking, Sonny! I DO LOVE YOU!" I said loudly, cutting her off.

Sonny's eyes widened. I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out at all.

"Chad, I don't know what to say." she said, flustered.

I sulked. "I'm, I'm really sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to.."

"Chad, so protecting me from 'flirty Italian guys' and 'boys with twins', was you making sure that I didn't like anyone?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yeah.."

"And you caring was, well, you caring?"

I mumbled again. "Yea.." The blush on my cheeks must have been as red and hot as the sun by now.

"So you don't like me back," I said. "Imeanyouknowthat'sfinebecausewellit's--"

"I never said that." she said grinning. "The time for talking is over, Chad Dylan."

And with that, we passed under The Bridge of Sighs and she pulled me into a kiss. This was it. This was the moment that I have been waiting for my whole life. I was here, kissing Sonny Munroe. This was _perfect_.

_A local legend says that lovers will be assured eternal love if they kiss on a gondola at sunset under the bridge._


	15. Author's Note Please Read!

**{a u t h o r ' s}****  
**_note. _

Okay! How was that readers? That was the end of the story. Sorry if during the run of the story my characters were totally OOC. It was my first fanfiction, I know that that's a cruddy excuse, but still. That is only the first half of the story, just FYI. The next half is when their dating, and the rest of The Amazing Race. It will be a little fluffier, but there will still be _drama_, like how everyone reacts to this new couple, and the media attention. But I'm not sure if I should make a trailer for it or a prologue like With A Chance of Adventure. Review and tell me, along with ideas for the story, locations, what should happen, etc! Thank you, and I can't believe that this part is over! It makes me sad, yet so happy. Okay, this author's note is getting really long. Sorry. Oh, and one thing to add. In the words of Chad Dylan Cooper...

_Peace Out, SUCKAAAS! _

r e v i e w // f a v o r i t e // s u b s c r i b e


End file.
